<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fair Trade by Xnotashamed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361949">A Fair Trade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xnotashamed/pseuds/Xnotashamed'>Xnotashamed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Trauma, Creepy, Gen, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xnotashamed/pseuds/Xnotashamed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louie has to face one of the scariest people's he's ever met once again. (Boyd is not Doofus' brother in this however it does take place after the episode "Happy Birthday, Doofus Drake")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fair Trade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louie popped his green hood up over his head as the autumn wind hit his face. Leaves swooshed unchoreographed ahead of him on the damp sidewalk and with every step he took, his small heart raced even faster. He wasn’t sure how this kept happening to him, no matter how many times he promised himself that it would never happen again. The urge to turn and run back home was at his feet as his destination came into view, however the entourage next to him kept him going. Louie did what he could to keep his stomach from churning as he and his brothers reached the front door to Doofus Drake’s home.<br/>Of course, his brothers were aware that Louie didn’t like the rich boy, however, they didn’t know how deeply affected Louie had actually been. Every time the duckling had found himself in the house before him, he had gone home more traumatized than the last. Almost being beaten to death by a robot could do that to anyone though.<br/>The youngest of the boys stood behind his brothers as Dewey rang the doorbell. Louie honestly didn’t even remember why he had come along. Wasn’t Huey the only one that needed to come over? How come the other two boys had to join him? Louie’s heart stopped as the house’s front door creaked open and Doofus’ dad stood at attention before them.<br/>“Yes?” He asked glancing down at the children. Louie’s eyes were wide as he did what he could to look past the man. If they could get the job done quickly and leave, maybe the shaking duck wouldn’t even have to face his tormentor.<br/>“My name is Huey Duck; I believe we’ve already met once. I was wondering if you wanted to buy some Junior Woodchuck Crackers. A percentage of the proceeds go to sending some of the most inspired Woodchucks to camp while another percentage goes straight to a charity group that each troop votes on. This year I’m hoping to lead my troop in donating to The Blind Society in attempts to help fund research for the people forgoing sight impairments.” Louie all but mouthed the words of his brother’s speech. He had heard it for the last 14 houses, of course it was beginning to drill into his mind.<br/>The butler shut the door slightly as he pressed a button on the inside wall, next to the door. “Doofus, some boys are trying to sell crackers. Do you wish to purchase any?” Louie’s stomach knotted and his knees stiffened. How could he have been so foolish as to believe he wouldn’t have to face the boy of his nightmares?<br/>Behind the butler, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. The trio watched as no one emerged and the doors slid shut once again. Confused and even more terrified, Louie took a shaky step backwards.<br/>“Hello, friend Llewellyn.” Hands were held tight on Louie’s shoulders as the young triplet tried to jump away. He had backed directly into Doofus Drake. The much larger boy’s thumbs dug into the frightened boy’s shoulders as he spoke again, “what can I do for my good friends today.”<br/>Visibly trembling and eyes squeezed shut tight, Louie stopped himself from a cry escaping by swallowing hard. Huey repeated his spiel oblivious to the turmoil going through his youngest brother’s mind. Doofus slid his hands down Louie’s shoulders and arms and back up again as he thought on Huey’s words. Tears were forming in Louie’s scrunched eyes and Dewey started to notice his brother’s obvious discomfort.<br/>“Tell you what, I’ll buy your entire stock of crackers if Llewellyn joins me in sorting the boxes tonight.” A muffled sound of a sob left the boy in question as images of what horrors he could live passed his closed eyes.<br/>“Seriously? Selling all of my crackers in one day? I’d get a badge for that for sure! I bet Louie would-“ Huey was interrupted by a sharp strike of Dewey’s elbow into his ribs. The middle boy gestured towards their youngest brother harshly as Huey’s eyes finally fell on him. One tear streaked the green donned boy’s face and Huey’s face drooped. His fingers gripped at the sash loaded with badges across his chest as guilt washed over him. Guilt due to the fact that he actually had to think about selling his brother off or keeping him safe. For what? A badge? “A-Actually. I need my brothers’ help tonight. So he can’t.”<br/>“Then no deal,” Doofus pushed past the trio, finally letting the quaking boy out of his rough grasp. Without another word, doofus shoved his butler out of the way, and the door shut violently. Louie’s eyes opened slowly as he could feel the other two boys’ eyes on him.<br/>“I’m sorry I was gonna give you away like that,” Huey said slipping his hand into his hooded brother’s own and squeezing lightly. “I really shouldn’t have done so without your consent.”<br/>Louie squeezed back before releasing his triplet’s hand and shoving his own deep into his hoodie pocket. Dewey jumped past the duo and lead them on their way back to the mansion. That was enough social interaction for the day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>